The Big Day
by Deuce Ex Savage
Summary: There is a big event about to happen in three days and Naruto is nervous. NaruSaku. My first fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" she said as she walked over to the open door of her apartment.

She kept looking around the room to see if anybody was in it. The door had opened while she was in her room changing out of her training clothes and into some loose sweats and a form fitting shirt. But he was watching her with a malicious smirk. She had pink shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. He just stared at her with his bright blue eyes and short yellow hair like his fathers. He was in the closet as he watched her, just waiting for the perfect time to jump her.

He was about to begin but before that happened the closet opened and she picked him up and threw him out of the closet with her strength.

"Thought you could hide, you still need to learn how to conceal your chakra." Sakura said with a small smile as she watched him land on the couch.

"Damn you didn't even see me move in here though. I even used the seal." Naruto said with a frown as he was disappointed that she saw him before he could complete his plan.

She moved closer to while he was just lying on the couch with disappointment all over written all over his head. She was smiling because he was getting better using his clan's seals for speed and she loved it when she still won.

"Hey don't feel bad, you're doing better." She said as she clenched his shirt and straddled him.

"Really Sakura?" He was puzzled at the fact that she was straddling him and being nice to him.

"Yes and you need to learn not to be so disappointed when you fail because who knows you could see it as a variable and change strategy at that moment. So what was it going to be this time? Were you going to jump out and tackle me on the floor, or were you going to try to attack me?" She said as she leaned to his ear.

"Well I was going to tackle you to the floor, but that seems to be a failure." He said and began to blush.

"Naruto look at the closet you were just in." Sakura said as she began to lay on top of him with her head on his chest.

He glanced over and was amazed that she still had their pictures that they had taken on the night before the uprising of root. All he did was smile and looked at her.

"You still have those I thought they got destroyed when the village was attacked by root?" he stated and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well I had them when I was with the medical unit during the uprising. They were there to remind me that we were going to win this war." She said as her face started to blush.

"Really? So let me ask when I completely blew you off in the land of the snow when you confessed your love for me were you being honest then?" He asked as he started to realize just know how lucky he really was that he had gotten Sakura after that incident.

"Yes, I really was being honest with you." She said as she playfully hit Naruto in the chest.

"I'm one lucky guy." He said cockily.

"Yeah, yeah you are." She said with a smile lying her head back down on his chest.

"Rough day at the hospital? Want me to make dinner tonight Sakura?" He said trying to make the night easy on her.

"Yeah it was a tough night at the hospital and no you're NOT making dinner tonight. Remember last time you almost burned the apartment down." She said with a small scowl.

About a month ago Naruto was trying to surprise her by cooking her dinner. He got carried away with the Ramen and the shrimp. He left to go to the bathroom and change before she got back and the fire started to spread. She came in while he was changing and saw the fire and put it out. He came out and saw her pissed off that he burned her little kitchen down and they had to go the Naruto's favorite Ramen shop for a week.

"But was it the thought that counted right?" He said trying to get forgiven.

"Yeah it was pretty cute. But no I'm not hungry tonight I just want to get some sleep and enjoy my day off tomorrow." She said waiting for his reply of excitement.

"You got the day off to? Granny Tsunade never lets us both have the same day off unless she wants a favor." He said with a little bit of worry.

"She told me no strings; it's for us to get ready for this Saturday. Remember its Thursday. The big day is on Saturday and she wants us to be rested up for it." She told him as she was smiling and started to fall asleep.

"You want to go to sleep in your bed?" He asked her but it was too late she was already fast asleep on him.

"Oh well I guess I'm going to stay the night on the couch tonight and maybe have her take a really easy day tomorrow. Man it's almost time for it already." Was the last thing he said out loud and began to think about anything that could go wrong on Saturday. He then just forgot about Saturday and wanted to make Sakura's Friday the best one she has ever had with him. Maybe granny won't drink any sake on Saturday. He kept on thinking until Sakura's hand moved to his mouth.

"Don't worry about Saturday; Tsunade won't do anything to screw it up. Now get some sleep if you don't tomorrow will be a long day for you." She said as she got up and pulled his arm and dragged him to her bedroom.

"So now you want to go to your bed." He said with a big smile on his face.

"No you're not getting laid tonight. Besides what fun would a day off be if we do it tonight. So we are just going to cuddle and be comfy tonight so get the hell out of your training clothes and into something comfortable." She said as she began to lie down on the bed to watch him change.

"Oh so you can let your eyes get some good images but I can't let mine." He said playfully.

"Quit bitching you will get to let your eye candy if you hurry up." She said trying to get him to hurry up.

"Fine." He grunted.

He changed into a pair of shorts and left a shirt off and just went to the bed and got behind his love. She felt his arm move around her waist and move just below her breasts and she knew he wanted her really bad but she wanted tomorrow to be a great day so she would have to start the day off with him getting lucky.

"Maybe if he plays his cards right he will get me at night and the next morning to." She thought and went to sleep.

Naruto was just lying there and listening to her breathing and began to dose off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up and herd that her blond haired boyfriend was in the bathroom taking a shower and thought for a moment to go in and surprise him or just lay there and be comfortable. After a minute of thinking she decided to lay there and play hard to get this morning at least until noon then she will let him relax. So as he was showering she decided to get into one of his shirts and take her sweats off. The shirt barely made it half way between her waste and the bottom of the panties she was wearing and decided that it would be enough.

"Now just to wait him out." She said very quietly.

Sakura started back towards their bed and as she started to lie down she began thinking about what could go wrong tomorrow. Unsure of what could happen she was beginning to worry but before long she was interrupted by her boyfriend walking out of the shower with a pair of boxers on and a towel over his shoulder. He quickly walked up behind her and gave her a small little kiss on the neck.

"Good morning beautiful." He said quietly to her.

"Morning." She quickly as she rolled on to her back.

"So you're wearing my shirt and I have money saying you're not wearing your sweats anymore." He cockily said.

"Yeah what of it." She replied as she started pulling his head closer to hers.

"Well you only do that when you we haven't seen each other in a while, on a mission or when you want to tease me." He said as he kissed her on her soft lips.

She smiled and replied "Well then I guess I have to change tactics then."

"Yeah I guess you do but wait what's this." He said as he softly bit the side of her neck.

Letting out a little moan Sakura wrapped her hand around his back saying "I hate it when you turn me on now I got to decide whether to continue or just walk away and tease you some more."

"Well either way you have to get me off of you." He told her with a playful manner.

"Do you remember I can just punch you to get you off honey." She said with a smile.

"Yeah but you wouldn't because I know deep down you want some." He whispered as he went to bite her neck again.

"Yeah…I…do…" she couldn't resist it she barely said. "…ok you win." She finished.

He just smiled and rolled her on top of him and started to take his shirt off of her. He was shocked that her breasts were there in a bra and looked her in the eyes and said. "Really you were going to play hard to get all day weren't you."

"Just till noon. But you would have had a lot of fun after noon." She innocently replied while taking off her bra exposing her perky breasts.

At that moment Ino busted down the door screaming with her eyes watering with Shikamaru following her in. All four of the jounin ninja were embarrassed and all were blushing.

"I'm sorry I just need to talk to Sakura." Ino said looking away.

"Hey Naruto how about getting some clothes on and finding out what's going on." The pink haired ninja said as she kissed him on his lips and grabbing her bra and his shirt.

"Okay you get Ino this time, because last time I did that I almost got stabbed." The blonde replied as he was grabbing a pair of black sweats and a black t-shirt.

"Duh she wanted to talk to me dork." She replied as they both got into their clothes.

They walked out and Sakura told the boys to go out and do something.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Shogi at my place." Shikamaru responded.

"Are we actually going to play or are we just going to talk while playing yourself?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"More than likely not even play because I don't know why she is crying right now." Shikamaru said while looking up at the sky.

"Well we can stay outside and look at the clouds and try to figure this out and I know the perfect spot." Naruto said looking at the Hokage's heads.

"Yeah lets head up there and relax I think they will tell us when they are ready." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah I hope it's not you and Ino breaking up or something like that. I mean you let her and Sakura do a three way with me for a gift." Naruto said quietly so that nobody around could hear it.

"Yeah I only agreed because she was pretty convincing." Shikamaru said quietly thinking back a few nights before the three way.

"So you're not mad at me?" Naruto said puzzlingly.

"No it wasn't your idea it was the girls you just got the pleasure." Shikamaru said in a friendly tone.

They stopped talking for a while and finally got to the Hokage Mountain and chose the fourths head to sit on because it was Naruto's dad and because Shikamaru knew it was his favorite. At the same time the Sakura was calming Ino down so she would stop crying.

"Okay what's wrong Ino?" Sakura said with her arm around Ino's shoulder.

"I'm pregnant; and I think it's with Naruto's child." Ino said with a few tears still rolling down her face.

Sakura was shocked only momentarily and then looked at her best friend and just started laughing her ass off.

"Ino are you talking about the time me, you and Naruto had a three way? Because if you are its okay because we agreed that no matter what happens it's for him and does Shikamaru know?" Sakura said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"No and you're not pissed that it could be your fiancé?" Ino replied to her.

"No because it was for him if you slept with him any other time while we were dating that I was not a part of you better tell me now so I can kill him." Sakura said with an evil smile.

"No I would never do that to you and besides he is not as good to me as Shikamaru." She said with a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Ino you have told me and that night Naruto afterwards was tired as fuck I don't think he will ever have another three way even if I agreed to it. Besides I don't think I could do one with Shikamaru because it would be weird for him and Naruto." Sakura said as she laughed a little.

"So what would you do?" Ino said.

"I would tell both of them that one of them could become fathers in less than 8 months and that we could have Neji or Hinata use byakugan to check it out to see if it has an orange glow to it if it does its Naruto's if not Shikamaru's." She told Ino.

"Thank you Sakura for not wanting to kill me." Ino said softly as they got up and she hugged Sakura.

"Hey that means you will have an Uzamaki tie to your blood and will be able to do more things in the future." Sakura said still embraced by Ino.

"Okay now let's go find the boy's." Ino replied releasing Sakura.

"I know where they went." Sakura said as she looked at the fourths head.

"Well let's go." Ino replied as she grabbed Sakura's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were heading to the fourths head to talk to the boys when they ran into Neji and Tenten walking around and holding hands enjoying the morning sun.

"Hey Tenten can we borrow Neji for a few hours or so?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Whatever for Sakura?" Tenten replied.

"Because I am pregnant and idk who's child it is." Ino said while slightly hiding her face behind Sakura.

"Oh is it because of the three way you said at the dinner a while ago?" Neji said with a small laugh.

"Shut up Neji; and yeah you can borrow him can I come along to Ino?" Tenten said as she gave Ino a hug and congratulated her.

"Yeah Tenten you can and thank you." Ino replied back.

Then out of the blue witch nobody was expecting Neji embraced Ino with a hug.

"Congratulations Ino. Do you want to know now or wait till you're with Shikamaru and Naruto?" Neji said as he released her from his embrace.

"I would like to wait and I don't want anybody knowing about this please wait till I find out what to tell my father." Ino said fearing on what her father was going to do.

"Okay we won't say anything about this at all." Tenten said for both of her and Neji.

"Thank you." Ino said and the four of them were on their way to the fourths head.

They make it to the fourths head and Ino walks over to her boyfriend. Shikamaru didn't hesitate to embrace her and kiss her. The act made Ino blush and when it was over she smiled. Sakura walked over to Naruto and thought about tomorrow and started to get nervous. Naruto could tell and embraced her and kissed her on the neck. Sakura turned her head to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Neji and Tenten was just waiting for all the kissing to stop and to find out who's child Ino is carrying.

"Okay Neji please do it." Ino said as she bit her tongue afterwards.

Neji used his byakugan and looked at Ino. Neji saw something the surprised him.

"Well Ino you are pregnant with Shikamaru's children." Neji said as he was shocked and had a small smile on his face.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped at the news and just looked at his girlfriend.

"Wait what do you mean children? You mean I have twins?" Ino said with a smile.

"Yes I see 2 different chakra sources in you right now." Neji replied.

"Ino how long have you known you were pregnant?"Shikamaru said.

"About 2-3 weeks maybe why?" Ino said innocently.

"Well the reason you were crying was because you thought it was Naruto's wasn't it." Shikamaru said with a serious tone.

"Yes I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore." Ino said with a small frown.

Shikamaru did something nobody saw coming not even Ino saw this coming. He dropped to one knee and asked Naruto to get the box out of his Pants pocket.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Ino asked with a puzzled look.

"Ino I planned on doing this for a while now and now after hearing this news I have to do it now to make today one of the best days in your life." Shikamaru said with a smile. "Ino will you marry me and never leave my side." Shikamaru said.

Ino began to tear up again and said "Yes! I will."

Shikamaru got up and put the ring on her finger and she just saw the engagement ring and instantly recognized it.

"Is this my mother's?" Ino said as she admired it.

"Yes your mother let me use it and I knew that you liked the ring from what your mom told me after I asked your dad for his permission." Shikamaru said with his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Shikamaru I love you." She said as she kissed him.

The other two couples just stood there and congratulated them and they all went their separate ways till tomorrow and then it would begin. It was now 8:32 pm and Naruto and Sakura got back to their house.

"So wanna get back to where we left off earlier?" Sakura said to her lover with a very dirty look.

But before He said anything he shut the door and turned around to see Sakura already with her pants off in and her about to take off her shirt. When she was done with that she walked up to Naruto and ripped off his clothes.

"Wow you know how to turn me on." Naruto told her.

"Well we are going to have a very stressful day tomorrow." Sakura said as she tore off His boxers and exposed his fully erect cock.

"Well two can play at this." He said as he ripped her panties and bra off completely exposing her and then she just ran to the bedroom.

"Come on hurry up." She said in a playful manner.

"Coming Honey." Naruto said as he used his extreme speed to get into the room and on the bed before she could shut the door.

"You better not be that fast in bed now." She said in a teasing manner.

He was about to get up when she ran and jumped into the bed. She then straddled him and began to kiss him passionately. After a couple of minutes she began to insert his cock into her and she moaned as it went in completely. She just began to ride him with enormous pleasure moaning every time she went down. He was moaning as she was doing all the work then he grabbed her hips and kept her moving. She stopped to catch her breath and he took the opportunity to get her on her back and let her take a break. He began to thrust his erect cock into her and she began moaning louder and louder as they got to their climax.

"Keep going Naruto." She barely got out between moans.

"I'm about to cum Sakura." He gruntingly said.

"Then cum inside me." She moaned out in the moment.

They came at the same time and then went on to take a shower after they both were done taking their shower they both got into bed. Naruto was on his back with Sakura lying on her side with her head on his chest right above his heart.

"I can't believe he finally proposed to her." Sakura said as she was happy for the time they just had.

"Yeah I couldn't think of what she was going through; if it was my child I don't know what I would do." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well let's get some sleep and in the morning we will have a great day and a very eventful one I'm sure." She said as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Yeah." He said looking at the ring on his finger.

A few minutes later they were both sleeping. For tomorrow is the big day and everybody that they know will be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning and everybody of the rookie 9, sensei's and the Hokage and her assistant are there at the open area at one of their old training grounds. Well everybody but Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru are there. Those four are at the hospital waiting on Ino to get a check up before they are able to continue moving forward on the plans for today.

"Hey Naruto isn't it bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day?" Ino said with Sakura's wedding gown and her bride's maid gown behind the counter.

"Yeah I guess we should be heading out and getting ready shouldn't we Shikamaru." He responded.

"Yeah; what a drag I wanted to watch." Shikamaru said after kissing Ino goodbye.

"Have fun honey." Ino told her fiancé.

"I will, Sakura please take care of her for me while we are gone." Shikamaru said to Sakura as she approached Naruto to give him a kiss.

"I will, and make sure he doesn't break anything even the suit we got for him." Sakura said after kissing Naruto goodbye.

"I will I promise." Shikamaru replied.

"Okay I won't ruin your big day Sakura." He said as he began to walk out the door.

"It's our big day Naruto." She said just loud enough for Ino to hear.

As the day went on the reception area was getting prepped for them by everybody but Kakashi and Tsunade. They went to help their former students out with getting ready and practicing what to do and say.

"Kakashi I have a question. Do you think I'll screw today up for her?" Naruto asked His old sensei.

"Naruto I don't think you could even if you tried. Besides she is probably thinking the same thing right now for you." He said with his expression of him smiling.

Naruto had just finished getting the suit on when there was a knock at the door. Everybody apart of this was important to him so he had a hard time trying to pick his best man. The man at the door wasn't from leaf but was from sand and he had his two escorts with him and they were all in their suits accept for Temari she was in a gown.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari I'm glad you made it." Naruto said as he greeted them.

"Hello Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi." Gaara said as he entered.

"Where is Sakura's dressing room?" Temari asked.

"Down the hall first last door on the right." Kakashi replied and escorted her down to Sakura's room.

"I'm glad you guys really made it here and I like your guy's suits." Naruto said as he motioned them to sit down.

"Yeah you look great to and congratulations on finally getting married Naruto." Kankuro said.

"Yeah I've never been so nervous in my life not even when I was fighting Pain or anybody or thing else in my life." Naruto said with a nervous look.

"Hey it's going to be an easy day for you and an even easier week because you have it all off right?" Shikamaru said to calm Naruto down.

Mean while in Sakura's room with the help of Ino, Hinata, Tenten and when Temari came in and helped out they finished getting Sakura into her Bright white with red laced gown. Temari was in awe of the fact that she looked so beautiful.

"It matches Naruto's Suit really well. Who helped you pick it out Sakura?" Temari said with a look of awe on her face.

"Actually Naruto picked it out when he saw it and then picked his black and red suit to match it." Sakura replied with her face starting to turn red.

"Well its gorgeous." Hinata said wich made Sakura blush even more.

Just then Tsunade came in and said "Sakura you look beautiful."

After that Sakura just couldn't wait for her soon to be husband to complement her. It is now noon and the ceremony is about to begin and everybody there are in there places accept Sakura. Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for their cue so Kakashi could escort Sakura down the aisle.

"Kakshi sensei I'm really nervous." Sakura said as she was shaking a little.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said "Hey Naruto feels the same way he doesn't want to ruin today for you at all."

"He said that." She began to stop shaking and start to smile.

"Would I lie to you Sakura." He replied and then the music started and he said "Well let's get going Sakura."

"Yes Kakashi." She said as they began to walk to where Naruto was standing with Gaara and Shikamaru behind him.

Where Kakashi would join them and she would be in her place beside Naruto with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They all would be in front of Tsunade who would be announcing them Husband and Wife. Naruto's jaw just dropped and was in awe of not only Sakura's beauty but how the dress complamented her body and how it made her glow. Sakura saw this and began to smile even bigger. She looked at Naruto and just saw how the suit complemented him and how he looked. He noticed and began to blush a little. They were now all in a line with everybody else in their seats and waiting for the, I do part of the ceremony.

"Is there anybody here who will speak out against this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade said.

Everybody of the rookie nine instantly looked at Hinata and she didn't say or do anything that made it seem that she didn't want this to happen. She just looked at Kiba and Akamaru and smiled at both of them which made him blush and his mother saw it and just smiled.

"Sakura do you take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?" Tsunade said to Sakura.

"I do." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Naruto do you take Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade said to him.

"I do." Naruto said returning the gaze to his wife.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.

Naruto and Sakura kissed and then everybody was clapping and cheering. At the after party everybody was dancing and having a good time when Ino and Sakura saw Hinata and Kiba dancing.

"Hmmm maybe a young couple you think Sakura?" Ino said to her now married best friend.

"Who knows so what about you what are you hoping for boys, girls or one boy one girl?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm hoping for one of each but two boys would be great." Ino said with her hand on her stomach.

"Well your only four weeks in and you have been in the great hands of Shikamaru." Sakura said as she glanced over to all the guys and Tsunade over by the champagne making gestures for all the people to get close. "Well let's go Ino." She said as she started to walk over.

Everybody was now over at by the champagne and Tsunade made a toast for Sakura and Ino two of the luckiest girls in the village tonight.

"Umm before we drink can I get some sparkling cider?" Ino said with a small innocent smile because her dad was behind her.

"Why I'll allow you to drink at your best friend's wedding." Her dad said.

"Umm well about that dad I'm pre…pre…pregnant." She barely choked out and Shikamaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her near him.

Everybody but the five who knew about it including Tsunade was in shock. Her father was speechless and was happy.

"How long have you known that you were?" He said.

"Three days." Ino said innocently.


End file.
